The Hazel-Eyed Girl
by lovesucks2000
Summary: Wenny Andrews, the survivor of the Andrews clan along with her twin brother, Wen attends DWMA after finding their witch mother dead. They vow to kill the Kishin who killed her and also their real parents. While attending DWMA, Wenny finds two people related to her and reunites with them. Wenny falls in love with a golden eyed meister and soon the drama rolls in. KidXOC MakaXSoul
1. Prologue

Prologue

Days after the defeat of Kishin Asura, a witch by the name of Jenny was killed by a very powerful Kishin. The reason was because she kept a child that was suppose to be dead 4 years ago. The Kishin had ordered her to kill the child, but she never did. This resulted in her death. The child was very special because she was part of the Star Clan and the Andrews clan. The Andrews clan was the most powerful clan, but they got wiped out. The Andrews clan were weapons and every type of weapon you can imagine.

On a castle 2 miles away from Death City, you see two kids standing in front of a grave. One has long hair tied up in a ponytail with hazel eyes. The boy next to her has the same resemblance except he has shorter hair.

"Wenny, don't be sad. She was willing to give up her life for us to live."

"I don't want her to die. They're going to pay for what they did to our parents and now our mom, Wen."

"Now, now. Don't cry. I'm mad, too. You know that we will have to practice way much harder than before to beat him. Our parents lost to him and now her."

"Got it, Wen. Since we just got back from England, I heard there's a school two miles from our tree house. It's called DWMA, short for Death Weapon Meister Academy. I'm applying for it by myself. You're going to stay in my locket," Wenny says pointing to the golden heart shaped locket hanging from her neck.

"Wait, WHAT! You're not going there by yourself. I need to be by you!"

Wenny laughs at Wen and says, "Baka! You are near me. You're just inside my locket!"

Wen looks at the girl confusingly at first, but soon realizes what a baka he is. He's ready to support his meister and weapon into going to this new school.

"Come on, Wenny. Lets go back inside. It's getting chilly. Don't want you to catch a cold since I'm older than you."

"Yes, nee-tan. I'm coming."

Little did they know that many sacrifices, love, and hate were going to occur to the two young 10 year olds.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Girl at DWMA

Wenny walked into DWMA with many stares. It didn't look like the academy back in London where she studied before. She heard whispers all around her.

"Is she new here?"

"Wow, she looks young."

"What is she?"

Wenny ignored everything around her and walked to the Death Room.

"What's up, Wenny. Glad you could join DWMA."

"**He's really funny. He's talking gangster to you, Wenny."**

"_Shut up, Wen."_

"Thank you for letting me transfer here, Shinigami-Sama," Wenny said politely.

"No problem~ So your class is the EAT class. Class Crescent Moon, Professor Franken Stein. Hope you do well~ even though you are way much more advanced since you studied in the academy in London," he said in a very playful voice.

"Hai, Shinigami-Sama."

When Wenny walked out of the Death Room, her older twin brother made a remark.

"**Well, I'm here to talk to you and study. Aren't you grateful for having such a wonderful brother?"**

"_Yeah, right. The only thing that is bad about you is that you are stuck in my locket."_

"**Well, it's**** not my problem. Our real parents wanted someone to protect you since you're very special.****"**

"_Enough with the flattering, nee-tan. I have to go to class now. Remember to pay attention."_

Wenny stopped right in front of a classroom door that said, "Class Crescent Moon."

She walked inside to receive many stares from a lot of people. She turned to look at the teacher who had a bolt through his head.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, professor," Wenny said with manners.

"I assume you are the new student. Shinigami-Sama told me about you. Transfer- student from London's DWMA. Introduce yourself."

"My name is Wenny and I am 10 years old. I do not like answering questions that have to do with my private life. Thank you."

She walks up and notices a familiar brunette and blonde.

"Liz? Patty? Is that you?"

The brunette turns around and notices the 10 year old. Her eyes light up.

"OMG! IS THAT YOU, WENNY?"

Wenny nods and the brunette bear hugs her. Patty turns to see what her sister was doing and sees her sister hugging a girl.

"Liz. Can't ... breathe..." Wenny said.

"I can't believe its been two years since I last saw you. I'm just so happy."

"WENNY!" Patty screams as Liz lets go of Wenny. Wenny is tackled to the floor by the blonde girl.

"Hey, Patty. Long time no see. Now can you let me go because I'm being squished to death." Wenny said gasping for breath.

"Now, stop with the reunion and I want to dissect already. It's no fun seeing a reunion, " Stein said with a hint of annoyance.

"Alright! I want to learn dissection even though I know how to dissect things already." People stared at her weirdly like _' What kind of girl likes dissecting?' _The class goes on and Wenny find many people staring at her. There was the boy with crimson red eyes, the girl with green eyes, the boy with blue spikey hair, and the girl with indigo eyes. It was weird. Then, class ended. The boy with the red eyes followed by the other three came up to Liz.

"Oi, Liz. How do you know the new girl and why don't you introduce us to her?"

"Oh, Wenny. This is Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. Oh, yeah, that's our meister, Death the Kid." Wenny looked around her new group of friends and her eyes widen when she saw Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki-chan? Is that you?" Wenny asked timidly. Tsubaki stared back and widen at remembering.

"Wenny? Wow, haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?"

Kid, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Liz and Patty's jaws dropped. How could she know Tsubaki? This was just getting very weird.

"Fine, Tsubaki. I'm gonna go now. There's stuff I have to adapt to. Bye." She hurried out of the room. Walking down the hallways of DWMA, Wenny kept thinking about Soul. _'He looks very familiar. Where have I seen him before?'_ Wenny walked and walked until she was at a door. She opened the door to find a grand piano in the center.

"**Getting lost?"**

"_Nope. Not at all. The piano is so pretty. Haven't seen one like that before."_

"**Go ahead and try it out. It's not like you don't know how to play it. You're going to be fine. ANYWAYS, you have me to protect you! HAHAHAHA!"**

"_Alright."_

Wenny walked up to the piano and sat on the bench. The piano was a grand duke and she had always wanted to play one of this kind. She slowly lifted the cover. The piano was very tempting. Wenny took a deep breath and started to play. It was a song that she loved ever since she was a baby. She couldn't quite remember where she had first heard this song, but she loved it. It was a dark melody filled with pain and happiness. As she continued the song, she sensed a soul nearby.

Soul had followed Wenny around after breaking apart from his friends. He told Maka that he would meet up with her later. As he tracked the 10 year old down, Soul felt a tug towards her. It was as if he had met her before. Her hazel eyes looked very familiar. He followed her through the halls staying low. Wenny kept walking and walking down the hall as Soul trailed behind her. She stopped at a door way deep down into DWMA. She went inside and Soul crept up. He saw a grand piano in the center of the room and her going to admire it. Wenny sat down and prepared to play. He saw her put her hands over the keys and played a song. Soul perked up upon hearing the song. As he listened to her play the song he hasn't played in 10 years, memories come back. Her cute baby face. The laughter. He shifted from his position to get a better look at the young girl playing. Just as she stopped, she said, "Whoever you are, you can come out of your hiding place. I can sense your soul." Soul shifted from his position and came out from his hiding spot.

"Oh, Soul. It's you. Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that. How do you know how to play the piano?"

"I learned it while in London. I practically fell in love with it!"

"That's cool. Wanna talk about how London is like? You know I was from London, except that I don't have a British accent."

"Sure."

And the two kids walk out the door laughing and talking with each other.


End file.
